peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Toonz/Schedule
NOTE: SOME EPISODES ARE NOT DISPLAYED |-|Sunday June 1, 2018= 12:00am The Loud House The Green House In an effort to be more energy-efficient, Lincoln rallies his family to refrain from using so much electricity. ----- 12:15 George's Adventures The Flight To Egypt/Inside Wasteland The family flies to Egypt/Pedro accidentally eats an Emerald found in his food.In the UK, the "A" segment of the episode was replaced with French Frolick due to controversy. ------ 12:45 Sonic Boom Counter Productive''' Knuckles tries to make amends for something he did in the past, but only manages to make things worse. ----- 1:00 Peppa Pig (British) '''''Muddy Puddles/Mr. Dinosaur is Lost/Hide and Seek/Numbers/Baby Alexander Peppa and George jump in muddy puddles/George loses Mr. Dinosaur/Peppa and George play hide and seek/Peppa and her friends learn about numbers/Baby Alexander and his parents visit Peppa. ----- 1:30 Miraculous Ladybug Despair Bear Chloe's Butler gets akumatized and Turns into Despair Bear a Villain who can turn everyone evil when he grabs someone -------- 2:00 Chowder Chowder Grows Up After holding a note for 20 years, Chowder has to become a grown up. -------- 2:30 Chowder The Garden Chowder becomes more interested in Truffles than Mung, so Mung tries to win him back. --------- 2:45 The Amazing World of Gumball The Blame Due to a belief of video games being poor influence, Elmore bans video games. ---------- 3:00 Gravity Falls Roadside Attraction Stan goes around pranking the other tourist traps in Gravity Falls for revenge. -------- 3:30 Gravity Falls Inconvience Store Dipper lies about him and Mabel being 13 in order to explore an abandoned store with Wendy and her friends. --------- 4:00 The Amazing World of Gumball The Money/The Egg When Gumball refuses to sell out for money, the Wattersons' lose their house, and Elmore starts to become deformed./Anais and Billy meet and become friends. ------- 4:30 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Betrayus Turns up the Heat N/A ------- 5:00 George's Adventures French Frolick/Just ONE Day Off Zaza tries to make her trip to France interesting/Daddy Pig gets fed up with his job and takes a day off. ----- 5:30 George's Adventures Pirate Spaceship/Time Freeze George builds a Pirate Ship and flies it too space./Sammy accidentally freezes time. -------- 6:00 Peppa Pig (American) International Day Peppa and her friends act as the countries of the world. But soon they start fighting when Pedro (USA) George (Russia) Richard (Spain) and Edmond (Greek) don't want to share the sandbox ------- 6:06 Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon 2 Dipper, Wendy and Soos enter Mabel Bubble and its a very awesome place, but Mabel refuses to leave ------- 6:36 Unikitty! Hide "n" Seek/Little Prince Puppycorn The UniKingdom does a Hide "n" Seek game!, But when Unikitty attempts to find Richard, Things don't go nice/Unikitty's younger brother. Puppycorn, becomes a prince ------- 7:00 Peppa Pig (British) Gerald Giraffe/Molly Mole/London/Wendy Wolf's Birthday/Parachute Jump Gerald Giraffe introduces himself to the School/It's first day of Playgroup for Molly Mole/The Playgroup goes to London and meet the Queen/Its Wendy Wolf Birthday and they celebrate it on a Forest!/The Playgroup Roof messes up again and Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig decide to do a Parachute Jump ------- 7:30 Star Sheep Vs. The Forces of Food/Star vs. The Forces of Evil in The Plus Channel The Battle for Peppaland/Mewni (Part 1)/The Battle for Peppaland/Mewni (Part 2) The Sheeps/Butterflys Find Shelter to Survive the Chaos of Lord Foodster/Ludo at Peppaland/Mewni/Star Sheep's Mom/Moon tells her Origins --------- 8:00 Pat The Dog Playing Sick N/A ------- 8:30 Pat The Dog Trouble With The Vet Pat visits the vet. ------- 9:00 The Amazing World Of Gumball The Name/The Extras Gumball discovers his real name/The extra characters get their own episode. ------- 9:25 George's Adventures Project: Doomsday/Project: Doomsday Abridged George investigates a Heropig sighting/Peppa tries to stop Heropig. ----------- 9:50 Chuck's Choice! Cool-Man Norm Chuck makes his brother Norm "truly cool" --------- 10:05 Chuck's Choice! Grown Up Chuck/Chuck Dynasity Chuck tries to cheer his teacher up/Chuck stands up to a duck that's bullying him. ----------- 10:40 Chuck's Choice Pig Hero Fix Chuck gets in a "pig-napping". ------------- 11:00 Chuck's Choice The Dentalist/Maid In Cedar Hills Chuck is scared of going to the Dentist./Chuck needs to clean his room before his mom returns. ----------- 11:30 Chuck's Choice Cedar Hills' Most Wanted/We've Got Spirit Chuck gets jealous when Misha appears in a commercial/The school becomes haunted by the ghost of a mascot. ---------- 12:00 PM The Garfield Show Nice To Nermal/Ice Man Nermal blackmails Garfield into being nice to him/Garfield discovers a cave man in the ice cream truck. ----------- 12:30 PM Vampirina Little Terror/Supernatural N/A ------------ 1:00 PM The Loud House In Tents Debate/Project Loud House'' The episode order was altered, Project Loud House was supposed to come before In Tents Debate but for some reason they swapped the order, the original order can be seen on Sheepington, Island of Soda and Island of ISally Five of Lincoln's Sisters, Lily, Lola, Lucy, Leni and Lori want to go to Aloha Beach while the other Five, Lisa, Lana, Lynn, Luan and Luna want to go to Dairyland/Lincoln needs to keep his project safe from his sisters. ------------1:30 PM '''Sonic Boom '''''Eggheads Sonic's Friends eat a cookie and they turn into mustached villains like Eggman. ----------1:45 PM We Bare Bears Food Truck '' The bears make a food truck and feed their food to the animals. ------------2:00 PM '''Miraculous Ladybug '''''Robostus Max's robot, Markov gets akumatized and turns into Robostus, a villain who can control inanimate objects. ------------2:30 Peppa Pig (British) Peppa goes to Paris/Playgroup Star/Super Potato Peppa goes to Paris to visit Delphine/Peppa wins a Star after drawing something good/Mr. Potato brings his superhero friend. ---------------2:47 PM George's Adventures Skyrocket Sales George and Alex make a catchy song to boost sales for Dog's Pizza. ----------------3:00 Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Chicken Or Fish?/The Old Old West Penn, Boone, and Sashi are zapped into an underwater world to save a society of fish people/When Penn and his team are zapped into an old west world where cowboy's ride dinosaurs, the town's sheriff joins them. -----------------3:30 Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventures Is Zit You or is Zit Me? Pac-Man has a huge zit before Picture Day and the more stressed he gets, the more zits he gets. ------------------4:00 ATUM Movie The Peppa Movie: Holiday Resort When Peppa and George are kidnapped during their vacation by William Wolf, their friends hold a search party to save them. -------------------6:00pm Peppa Pig (British) Flying On Holiday/Holiday in the Sun/End of The Holiday/Potato City/Pedro's Cough Peppa goes to a airplane and leaves his grandparents in charge of Goldie/Peppa eats Pizza with his family and Gabriella Goat/Peppa returns of her holidays/The Family goes to the Potato City Amusement Park/Pedro gets a cough, and its Doctor Bear Brown to ends his cough but it causes more than a infection. ---------------6:30 Pat The Dog Rescue Tank N/A --------------- 7:00 Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom The Royal Fairy Picnic/The Elf Farm/Gaston The Ladybird/Holly's Magic Wand TBA ---------------- 7:30 George's Adventures Spy Pigs George and Alex pretend to be spies. --------------- 7:45 George's Adventures The Birth of Selmo The boys watch Selmo's birth. Notes